pensamientos
by Maki Nirnaeth
Summary: TsuXHiso pues nada más que amor y pues dejen reviews contructiovos advertencia Lemon


Pensamientos.

by Maki1988.

Notas de la autora: este el primer fic que escribo de Yami no Matsuei, así que ¡piedad! Y ustedes ya conocen el protocolo, los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la gran Yoko Matsushita, ¿ok?

Bueno, ahora al fic...  
Ojo ésta historia se sitúa después del capitulo 13 de la serie de anime y el dialogo entre "" es lo que están pensando los protagonistas, eso es todo.

"Te pregunte si podía quedarme contigo... solo aprestaste el abrazo y asentiste, las lagrimas caían libremente de tus hermosos ojos verdes... y recorrían tus mejillas dejando marcas de dolor..."

Tsuzuki se encontraba en la enfermería de Meifu, recuperándose lentamente de lo acontecido en el laboratorio de Muraki... esperaba con ansias el alta porque ya se estaba aburriendo de estar siempre en cama.

Aun los acontecimientos se encontraban frescos en su memoria. Desde que Hisoka le pidió quedarse con él, éste había estado comportándose un tanto retraído cosa rara en él...

-Hola Tsuzuki, ¿cómo te sientes hoy?

Watari. Siempre le iba a ver a esta hora de la tarde y con él 003, lentamente se acerco a la cama para poder entablar una conversación rutinaria.

- bien, solo espero salir pronto...

- ya veo... ¿bon no ha venido?

- no, aun no...

Sus ojos reflejaron... preocupación, ¿qué le pasaba a Hisoka? Últimamente estaba muy callado y daba la impresión de que evitara verlo...

"sin embargo tú me pediste que me quedará contigo..."

Watari sin duda noto el cambio de Tsuzuki y se apresuro en cambiar el tema

- bueno, por lo visto, mañana tendrás el alta  
- ¿En serio?  
- Sí  
- Tsuzuki-san, ¿cómo estas?

Quien entraba ahora era Wakaba-chan con un gran pastel

- ¡Pastel! – en su forma inu  
- si, Tsuzuki-san, lo compre antes de venir además es de chocolate  
- ¿De chocolate? – mientras movía su colita

Mientras Tsuzuki se preocupaba del pastel no noto que alguien observaba todo desde el umbral de la puerta... unos ojos verdes no perdían detalle alguno de la situación...

- baka, veo que estas muy bien

- Hisoka.

- bon, ¿dónde andabas?

- el jefe me había mandado a llamar, eso es todo- situando su mirada en Watari-.

- bien – mirando la hora- debo volver a mis deberes – mirando a Wakaba-chan...

- aps... yo también tengo que irme, Hajime-san debe estar esperándome... nos vemos

Así quedaron... solos... con el atardecer como fondo...

Tsuzuki: ¿para qué te llamo el jefe?

Hisoka: nada importante... solo el típico papeleo de siempre...

Tsuzuki: soka... ¿quieres pastel? – retomando su forma inu-.

Hisoka: -suspiro- ¿qué pasa si te digo que no?

Tsuzuki: te diría que esta muy rico...

Hisoka: U... baka... esta bien

Tsuzuki: si, ¡comamos pastel! – moviendo frenéticamente su colita de inu (N.A: que kawaii es, nn)

Silencio.  
Eso era lo único que ahora inundaba la habitación. Tsuzuki comía silenciosa mientras Hisoka lo miraba no tomando mucho en cuenta su trozo de pastel...

" me siento feliz... de que te hayas quedado conmigo, no hubiera soportado perderte..."

Tsuzuki: ¿qué pasa Hisoka?

Hisoka: na... nada – sonrojándose... "¿por qué he de pensar en ti?"

Tsuzuki: ¿seguro? Estás rojo, ¿no tendrás fiebre? – acercando su mano a la frente de Hisoka- um... no, creo que no tienes

Hisoka: ¡Claro que no tengo fiebre, baka!- sonrojándose aun más- "pienso en ti solamente"

Tsuzuki: ¿huh? Calma, solo me preocupaba por ti. - acariciando con el dorso la misma mano su mejilla derecha. "me tienes preocupado... "

Hisoka: gomen... no quería gritarte, estoy bien. "no quería lastimarte..."

Tsuzuki: ¿qué pasa Hisoka? Últimamente has estado... extraño... ¿ es por mí?

Hisoka: - evitando la mirada amatista- "puedo sentir el dolor de tu corazón... Tsuzuki, yo te quiero, pero tengo miedo... a perderte y a ser lastimado, soy cobarde "

Tsuzuki: Hisoka, mírame... – tomándolo de la barbilla- ¿ es por mí?

Hisoka: Tsuzuki... yo... – abalanzándose sobre él - ¡no pienses estupideces, pedazo de baka! –sollozando

Tsuzuki: entonces... ¿qué es? – apretando el abrazo, mientras Hisoka reposaba su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Tsuzuki- dime... "me duele verte así"

Hisoka: tengo miedo... – calmando sus sollozos-.

Tsuzuki: ¿a qué?

Hisoka: a que Muraki aparezca y te lleve lejos otra vez...

Tsuzuki: Hisoka...

Hisoka: si eso pasará, no lo soportaría... eres lo único que tengo... – hundiendo su rostro, mojando levemente el yukata verde oscuro que Tsuzuki llevaba.

Tsuzuki: no me iré... me quedaré contigo...

Hisoka levanta la mirada para encontrar los hermosos ojos color amatista de Tsuzuki quienes lo miraban llenos de ternura mientras que sus labios le ofrecían una hermosa sonrisa.

Hisoka: ¿te... quedarás conmigo?

Tsuzuki: sí... te quiero Hisoka – mientras sus dedos limpiaban caminos hechos por las lagrimas- "te quiero... demasiado"

Hisoka: Tsuzuki... – "yo también te quiero, baka"

Luego secar sus lágrimas, los dedos de Tsuzuki apartaban algunos mechones rebeldes de la frente de Hisoka, éste seguía observándolo sintiendo como poco a poco su corazón se tranquiliza y es que Tsuzuki siempre tenia ese efecto en él... cerro los ojos, procurando sentir solamente, sentir a Tsuzuki, dejarse llevar, entregarse...

"no debo temer... él no me lastimaría, me quiere... "

Tsuzuki al ver como Hisoka cerraba los ojos comprendió sin necesidad de palabras que sentía lo mismo que él, besó su frente dulcemente, bajó a sus ojos, besándolos, recibiendo como respuesta un suspiro por parte de Hisoka, besó la punta de su nariz. Al llegar a sus mejillas, repartió pequeños besos por éstas hasta que llego a... los labios de Hisoka.

"quiero besarte... pero no quiero asustarte..."

Hisoka al notar que Tsuzuki se detuvo, abrió sus ojos encontrando a los ojos amatistas confundidos... sin embargo su don le hizo saber a que se debía la confusión...

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Hisoka coloco sus manos en las mejillas de Tsuzuki sorprendiéndolo, pero a la vez dándole confianza para continuar, busco los ojos verdes, éstos lo observaban serenamente como diciéndole 'adelante, ya no temo'.

Hisoka cerro nuevamente los ojos... esperando. Tsuzuki con sus dedos comenzó a delinear los labios de Hisoka los cuales eran suaves y se encontraban ligeramente hinchados a la vez que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas...

Tsuzuki: relájate... –susurrando en su oído, provocando una especie de corriente en Hisoka.

Lentamente comenzó a bajar, llegando a la comisura de los labios de Hisoka, regalándole caricias exquisitas... avanzo en busca de sus labios, los rozo suavemente...

Hisoka: Tsu... zuki... –susurrando sobre los labios de éste.

Tsuzuki entonces profundiza el roce, transformándose éste en un beso tierno y gentil que con el paso del tiempo se convierte en un beso apasionado, sus lenguas se entrelazaban juguetonamente, sus respiraciones se tornaban agitadas, la temperatura de sus cuerpos se elevaba cada vez mas, se estaban entregando mutuamente... el aire comenzaba a escasear, amenazando con romper el beso...

"no, no quiero que esto acabe... deseo que no termine, me siento tan bien así... siempre anhele esto Tsuzuki... "

Sin embargo todo tiene un fin, por lo que al sentir que se le acababa el aire, Tsuzuki se separo lentamente. Hisoka aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados como si hubiese quedado en trance por el beso...

"eres hermoso... como un ángel"

Hisoka: ¿de verdad lo crees?- con los ojos cerrados

Tsuzuki: ¿qué?

Hisoka: que soy hermoso... – abriendo los ojos, recobrando el aliento.

" es cierto, eres un empata... pero no me molesta que sepas que pienso, ya que el centro de mis pensamientos eres tú"

Hisoka: baka... las cosas que piensas – sonrojándose.  
Tsuzuki: Hisoka, ¿por qué eres así conmigo si yo te quiero? – en su forma de inu haciendo pucheritos

Hisoka: urusai! Baka! 

"tú también eres el centro de mis pensamientos... Tsuzuki"

Tsuzuki: pero si digo la verdad... óò

" y si, eres hermoso... como un ángel, mi ángel"

Hisoka: Tsu...

Hisoka no alcanza la terminar la frase ya que los dedos de Tsuzuki lo callan...

Tsuzuki: ¿nos vamos de aquí, a dar una vuelta?-retirando suavemente sus dedos.

Hisoka: pero Tsuzuki, aun no te dan el alta...

Tsuzuki: tranquilo, Watari me dijo que me la darían mañana pero entre mañana y hoy día no hay mucha diferencia, ¿cierto? nn

Hisoka: baka... si nos llaman la atención porque te 'escapaste', diré que fue tu idea...

Tsuzuki: -sonriendo- no pasará eso... anda, vamos...

Así sin que nadie notara nada, salieron de la enfermería hacia el jardín de Meifu. El espectáculo era sorprendente, a pesar de que hace muy poco había caído la noche y que la luna se hiciera notar en el cielo, redonda y blanca, no podía comparar la hermosura de los árboles de cerezo que dejaban caer sus pétalos, los cuales cubrían con su manto el lugar, dándole vida creando un ambiente relajante y apacible.

Tsuzuki siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la orilla de un pequeño lago que se encontraba relativamente cerca. Hisoka lo miraba a lo lejos, analizando cada detalle de la figura de Tsuzuki, soñando... despierto

Tsuzuki: ¡ Hisoka, ¡ Acércate!

Hisoka reanudo la marcha hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Tsuzuki, situándose a su lado...

Tsuzuki: es hermoso ver el reflejo de la luna en el lago, ¿no crees?

Hisoka: si es hermoso

"pero tú eres más hermoso que la luna y las estrellas juntas... "

Tsuzuki: ¿tienes frío?

Hisoka: muy poco

Tsuzuki: - abrazándolo por detrás- ¿y así?

Hisoka: - sonrojado- así... esta... bien...

Tsuzuki apoyo su mejilla en la cabeza de Hisoka procurando no cargarla demasiado, cerro los ojos respirando el aroma de los cabellos de Hisoka, sintiéndose embriagado por tan exquisito aroma. Sus brazos enlazaban el abdomen de Hisoka, hasta el momento, ya que un brazo bajo en busca de la mano de Hisoka, al encontrarla, entrelaza los dedos de ésta.

Tsuzuki: Tu mano es muy suave... Hisoka...

Hisoka: ... baka... 

Hisoka se sentía en otro mundo, sentía una paz indescriptible que nunca había sentido, entrelazo los dedos de Tsuzuki, al hacerlo podía sentir como se conectaba a Tsuzuki, la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo lo hacían sentir acogido, protegido. Los latidos del corazón de Tsuzuki eran como música para los oídos de Hisoka, una melodía sumamente hermosa tranquilizaba su atormentado corazón...

"Siento como si lo que Muraki me hizo nunca hubiese ocurrido realmente... ¿cómo es posible? ¿Por qué me siento tan bien así... en sus brazos?"

Listen as the wind blows Escucha como el viento sopla  
From across the great divide a través de la gran divisoria  
Voices trapped in yearning voces atrapadas en añoranzas  
Memories trapped in time Memorias atrapadas en el tiempo  
The night is my companion La noche es mi compañera  
And solitude my guide y la soledad mi guia  
Would I spend forever here estaría aqui para siempre  
And not be satisfied para no estar satisfecho?

" Desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre he estado solo, mis padres me encerraban porque yo era un monstruo... y luego ese maldito asesino jugo conmigo como si fuera una muñeca, marcándome como suyo... ¿algún día sanará mi corazón? ¿Algún día podré conocer el significado de la felicidad? "

Tsuzuki: ¿en qué estás pensando Hisoka?

Hisoka: en Muraki... aun sigue con vida...

Tsuzuki: Hisoka... mírame – volteándolo suavemente sin romper el abrazo- sin importar qué, no dejaré que te lastime de nuevo...

" no quiero que tus hermosos ojos verdes reflejen tristeza o frialdad de nuevo... quiero derretir el hielo de tu corazón... "

Hisoka: Tsuzuki... – al presionar su cabeza contra su pecho – pero a pesar de todo, él marcó mi cuerpo... soy para él su muñeca...

Tsuzuki: claro que no... no eres una muñeca...

Hisoka: sin importar lo que haga, las marcas jamás se irán de mi cuerpo... esta suciedad que ha dejado en mi cuerpo... no se irá– sollozando

Tsuzuki: -tomándolo de la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos- entonces... deja que borre las marcas... que borré tu dolor... – mientras secaba con sus dedos las lagrimas- déjame demostrarte lo que siento por ti...

Hisoka: Tsuzuki... – suspirando al sentir los labios de Tsuzuki en sus mejillas.

Los labios de Tsuzuki limpiaban hasta los más mínimos indicios de dolor provenientes de los ojos verdes, Hisoka acomodo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Tsuzuki firmemente como si no quisiera dejarlo ir, cerro sus ojos, entregándose nuevamente a Tsuzuki mientras éste jugueteaba con sus labios rozándolos levemente o besando la comisura de éstos. Los brazos de Tsuzuki, hasta entonces, descansaban alrededor de la estrecha cintura de Hisoka, sus manos cobraron vida propia entregando caricias a la espalda del joven de cabellos claros mientras que los labios de Tsuzuki le robaban el aliento en un beso apasionado.

Hisoka se sentía afiebrado, la temperatura de su cuerpo subía y sus piernas se habían tornado muy débiles como para sostenerlo más tiempo en pie... su respiración estaba muy agitada como si hubiese corrido en una maratón, no razonaba, solo sentía, sentía a Tsuzuki...

La nueva presa de los labios de Tsuzuki era el suave y fino cuello de Hisoka, éste inconscientemente alzaba su cuello para que Tsuzuki pudiese besarlo y explorarlo mas detalladamente, las manos de Hisoka buscaban ansiosas la piel bajo el yukata de Tsuzuki, recorriendo su pecho hambrientamente...

And I would be the one Y sería el único  
To hold you down en sujetarte  
Kiss you so hard besarte tan fuerte  
I'll take your breath away me llevaré tu aliento  
And after I'd wipe away the tears y despúes podré secar las lágrimas  
Just close your eyes dear solo cierra tus ojos querido

Tsuzuki mordía suavemente el cuello de Hisoka mientras sus manos ahora se ocupaban de desabotonar la camisa color crema que hasta entonces llevaba, en un acto reflejo Hisoka se tenso...

" ¡Malditas marcas! Siento que me queman... Tsuzuki... queman demasiado... "

Hisoka: Tsu... zuki... las marcas... queman – agitadamente.

Tsuzuki: - susurrándole al oído- tranquilo, aliviaré el dolor... relájate – con una voz seductora.

Una vez desabotonada la camisa Tsuzuki encontró las marcas, éstas cubrían ampliamente el pecho del ojiverde, con la yema de sus dedos haciendo movimientos circulares Tsuzuki comenzó a acariciar las marcas mientras su mano libre se encargaba de retirar la camisa completamente...

Through this world I've stumbled a través de este mundo he tropezado  
So many times betrayed Muchas veces traicionado  
Trying to find an honest word intentando encontrar una palabra honesta  
To find the truth enslaved para encontrar la verdad esclavizada  
Oh you speak to me in riddles and oh, me hablas en claves y  
You speak to me in rhymes me hablas en rimas  
My body aches to breathe your breath mi cuerpo ansia respirar tu aliento  
Your words keep me alive tus palabras me mantienen vivo.

Sin saber cómo Hisoka quedo recostado sobre el suave césped del jardín sintiendo un gran alivio, los pétalos de Sakura caían gentilmente sobre su pecho descubierto, como acariciándolo, Tsuzuki había reemplazado sus manos por sus labios que se encargaban de las marcas, mientras sus manos bajaban en busca del pantalón gris de Hisoka...

And I would be the one Y sería el único  
To hold you down en sujetarte  
Kiss you so hard besarte tan fuerte  
I'll take your breath away me llevaré tu aliento  
And after I'd wipe away the tears y despúes podré secar las lágrimas   
Just close your eyes dear solo cierra tus ojos querido

Hisoka: awnhh! Tsu...zuki...-gimiendo.

En esos momentos las manos de Tsuzuki habían despojado a Hisoka de los pantalones y la ropa interior de éste y ahora masajeaban su miembro convulsivamente provocando que el ojiverde gimiera descontroladamente, a la vez que Tsuzuki mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda del joven castaño...

Muy pronto las manos fueron reemplazadas por unos tibios labios, un profundo y ronco gemido se escucho como respuesta. Las caricias proporcionadas por los labios de Tsuzuki eran desesperadamente lentas las cuales ya llevaban a Hisoka al irremediable clímax...

Hisoka: Tsu.. zuki... ya no... puedo mas... ¡AWNHH!

Así fue como exploto en la boca de Tsuzuki quien bebió todo el liquido blanquecino sin dejar ni una gota de éste, se detuvo a observar a Hisoka, su piel resplandecía bajo los rayos de la luna mas el sudor que la cubría la hacia ver sumamente tentadora, su respiración era extremadamente agitada incluso jadeaba...

Tsuzuki: ¿estás bien?- mientras acariciaba su rostro.  
Hisoka: estoy... bien... – intentando recuperar su aliento- pero... es injusto...

Tsuzuki: ¿qué cosa?-con cara de pregunta (N.A en vez de cara tenia un signo de interrogación estampado, xD)

Hisoka: tú... sigues... vestido...

Tsuzuki: -dejando escapar una leve carcajada- eso tiene arreglo- acercando sus labios al oído de Hisoka a la vez que guiaba las manos de éste último, conduciéndolas al el nudo del obi- puedes quitar lo que estorba...

(N.A: según tengo entendido el obi es el lazo que su usa alrededor de la cintura cuando se viste un yukata, de no ser así, gomen nasai la ignorancia...)

En un giro inesperado, Tsuzuki sentó a Hisoka en sus piernas, éste no puedo evitar sonrojarse ya que en parte se sentía como un niño y por otro lado tenia entre comillas ventaja sobre su koi...

Pero el deseo que inundaba su ser lo obligo a actuar, condujo sus labios a los labios de Tsuzuki, quien lo miraba expectante, mientras sus manos desenredaban el nudo del obi del yukata hábilmente...

Into this night I wander En ésta noche vago  
It's morning that I dread es la mañana que temí  
Another day of knowing of otro día de complicidad de  
The path I fear to tread la senda que temo pisar   
Oh into the sea of waking dreams oh, dentro del mar de despertantes sueños  
I follow without pride que sigo sin orgullo  
Nothing stands between us here nada nos separa aquí   
And I won't be denied y no seré negado

Ahora quien sorprendentemente se encontraba recostado sobre el césped y desnudo era Tsuzuki, Hisoka se encontraba cómodamente sentado en sus caderas con una vista panorámica excelente, los ojos de Tsuzuki presentaban un brillo especial, de hecho lo miraba tiernamente, Hisoka no podía evitar dejarse llevar por la mirada amatista...

Tsuzuki alzó un brazo para tomar con su mano la barbilla de Hisoka...

"si no quieres continuar... lo dejamos hasta aquí"  
Hisoka: no..., quiero continuar...

Tsuzuki: ¿seguro?

Hisoka: sí... estoy seguro...

Tsuzuki, que aun tomaba a Hisoka de la barbilla, lo guió hasta sus labios y con la otra mano busco una de Hisoka para que lo tocase...

Hisoka se estremeció al sentir lo que tenia en su mano... (N.A: sí, es lo que creen... esto pasa porque hoy no desayune, xD)

"no temas... "

Lentamente comenzó a masajear 'eso'...

And I would be the one Y sería el único  
To hold you down en sujetarte  
Kiss you so hard besarte tan fuerte  
I'll take your breath away me llevaré tu aliento  
And after I'd wipe away the tears y despúes podré secar las lágrimas   
Just close your eyes dear solo cierra tus ojos querido

Tsuzuki: hi.. so.. ka... –gimiendo.

El escuchar gemir a Tsuzuki en su oído no pudo mas que excitarlo mas por lo que acelero el ritmo

Tsuzuki: umm... ya... me... te...

Hisoka paro en seco, Tsuzuki se encontraba agitadísimo pero con la fuerza suficiente para tomar a Hisoka de las caderas y lo tumbarlo nuevamente sobre el césped. Tsuzuki ahora mordía sensualmente el hombro izquierdo de Hisoka mientras un dedo amenazaba con entrar en el joven...

"quiero ser... uno contigo, Hisoka"

Hisoka: ¡ahhhh! ¡Duele!

Una vez introducido el primer dedo, Tsuzuki espero a que Hisoka se acostumbrara mientras acariciaba sus labios con los suyos...

"sé que te duele... pero el dolor cesará muy pronto... "

Ya acostumbrado a la primera 'invasión', Hisoka miro a Tsuzuki y asintió como diciendo 'continua'. El segundo dedo no se hizo esperar para invadir al ojiverde pero esta vez una sensación muy agradable inunda al joven y es que los labios de Tsuzuki lo estaban llevando al extremo al lamer sus tetillas y succionarlas suavemente. Muy pronto entro el tercero, Hisoka casi no lo sintió ya que se sentía en el paraíso; Tsuzuki comenzó a mover los dedos circularmente para asegurarse de no lastimar a su 'pequeño' y como no vio reacción negativa los retiro para reemplazarlos con su... 'amigo'

Tomó delicadamente las caderas de Hisoka y se dispuso a internarse en él. Hisoka al sentir entrar al 'amigo' de Tsuzuki arqueo la espalda e inclino la cabeza hacia atrás, sentía un dolor punzante en su entrada, era un tanto incomodo pero cuando Tsuzuki entro por completo un cosquillo recorrió todo su cuerpo...

Tsuzuki: ¿estás bien?

Darling, I've gotta talk to you querido, he de hablarte  
About the things you've been putting me through sobre las cosas que me has hecho pasar  
I've gotta talk to you he de hablarte  
I've gotta be explained to he de explicarme

Hisoka: si...

Tsuzuki: -besándolo mientras acariciaba sus piernas- abre más las piernas...-susurrando.

Éste hizo caso omiso a lo que Tsuzuki le pedía. Comenzó a moverse dentro de Hisoka, primero muy lentamente cosa el ojiverde disfrutaba mucho ya que le era imposible contener los pequeños gemiditos que escapaban de sus labios, poco a poco comenzó a acelerar el ritmo...

Feelings, they're really burning now sentimientos, son realmente ardientes ahora  
They're burning higher than they've ever done before son mas ardientes que nunca antes  
I need to talk to you, I need to feel it deeply necesito hablarte, necesito sentirlo profundamente  
You're actions now, they're really driving me tus acciones ahora, realmente me conducen  
Driving me into a deep bed of insanity me conducen dentro de una profunda cama de la locura  
You need to talk to me necesitas hablarme  
You need to feel it deeply necesitas sentirlo profundamente

Hisoka: Tsu.. zu... ki... no...

"no te detengas"

Don't be afraid to say it no estes asustado de decirlo  
Don't be afraid to say it no estes asustado de decirlo   
The words that you might tell me las palabras que puedas decrme  
Could never hurt me oh no nunca podran herirme, oh no

Tsuzuki: Hi... so... ka

Hisoka: no... te de... tengas...-quien colocaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Tsuzuki para poder sentirlo profundamente...

I've gotta feel it, I've gotta feel it he de sentirlo, he de sentirlo  
I've gotta feel it deeply, deeply now he de sentirlo profundamente, profundamente ahora  
I've gotta feel it, I've gotta feel it he de sentirlo, he de sentirlo  
And the words come tumbling from me y las palabras salen derrumbandose de mi

Hisoka estaba extasiado, las embestidas de Tsuzuki cada vez eran mas rápidas y profundas y su cuerpo lo corroboró ya que su 'amigo' se estaba haciendo notar. Tsuzuki al sentir que 'algo' presionaba contra su vientre no hizo más sonreír y tomarlo con su mano derecha mientras la izquierda buscaba una mano de Hisoka para tomarla firmemente y así enlazar sus finos dedos

Feelings, they're really burning now sentimientos, son realmente ardientes ahora  
They're burning higher than they've ever done before son mas ardientes que nunca antes  
I need to talk to you, I need to feel it deeply necesito hablarte, necesito sentirlo profundamente  
Sometime now you gotta come round ahora tienes que venir  
To the way that I been feeling about you now de la manera que me he estado sientiendo por ti ahora  
I gotta talk to you, I gotta be explained to tengo que hablarte, tengo que explicarme

Tsuzuki: Hi...so... ka... ai... shiteru..

Lagrimas.  
Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos verdes que se encontraban cerrados. Al notar esto, Tsuzuki se alarmo creyendo que había lastimado al 'pequeño' por lo que se detuvo un momento...

Tsuzuki: ¿te hice daño Hisoka? Dime...

Hisoka: ba... ka... no

Tsuzuki: entonces ... ¿por qué lloras?-respirando con dificultad.

Hisoka: dijiste... que me...amabas...- entre sollozos.

Tsuzuki: nn... es la verdad... ai shiteru...

Hisoka: yo...

Don't be afraid to say it no estes asustado de decirlo  
Don't be afraid to say it no estes asustado de decirlo  
The words that you might tell me las palabras que puedas decrme  
Could never hurt me oh no nunca podran herirme, oh no

Hisoka: ai... shiteru mo...-sonrojadísimo

Tsuzuki no cabía dentro de tanta felicidad, por fin Hisoka le había dicho lo que el tanto anhelaba oír...

Tsuzuki: nn en su forma inu- dímelo otra vez

Hisoka: baka! – ya mas repuesto. 

Tsuzuki: haciendo pucheritos y moviendo su colita- onegai... Hisoka...

Hisoka: esta bien-sonrojado- ai... shiteru

Tsuzuki: yay!

Tsuzuki feliz se abalanza en busca de los labios de Hisoka mientras cambia su forma 'adulta', su mano reanuda las caricias para el 'amigo' de Hisoka a lo que éste ahoga gemidos sobre los labios hambrientos de Tsuzuki y éste último a la vez comienza a moverse dentro de su 'pequeño' ; sus labios abandonan los de Hisoka para apoderarse de su cuello, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo

I've gotta feel it, I've gotta feel it he de sentirlo, he de sentirlo  
I've gotta feel it deeply, deeply boy he de sentirlo profundamente, profundamente chico  
I've gotta feel it, I've gotta feel it he de sentirlo, he de sentirlo  
And the words come tumbling from me y las palabras salen derrumbandose de mi

El ritmo que marcaba la mano de Tsuzuki sobre el 'amigo' de Hisoka era extremadamente rápido al igual que sus embestidas, Hisoka gemía como nunca y Tsuzuki no se quedaba atrás. Los labios de Tsuzuki ahora jugueteaban con el ombligo del 'pequeño' provocando que en más de una ocasión el ojiverde se arqueara por completo...

Un enorme y ronco gemido.

Así fue como Hisoka exploto por segunda vez, la diferencia era que ahora había explotado en la mano de Tsuzuki el cual poco después anuncio gritando el nombre de su koi que ya había terminado. Exhausto se derrumbo sobre Hisoka sin parar de jadear, no sin antes lamer su mano con una expresión picara en su rostro provocando el rubor sobre las suaves mejillas del joven shinigami, el cual alzo los brazos para luego apoyarlos en la amplia espalda del shinigami mayor.

La luna se encontraba redonda y blanca, reluciente mientras que el cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas las cuales brillaban como pequeños diamantes preciosos, traviesos pétalos de sakura se habían internado en la desordenada cabellera de Tsuzuki y ahora comenzaban a cubrir su espalda. Hisoka miraba atentamente el cielo mientras enterraba sus finos dedos en la cabellera de su ahora koibito, acariciándola, la respiración de Tsuzuki lentamente comenzaba a estabilizarse a la par que intentaba recobrar el aliento e integrarse...

Tsuzuki: Hisoka...

Hisoka: dime...

Tsuzuki: ¿estas bien?  
Hisoka: sí... creo

Tsuzuki: - sentándose sobre las caderas de Hisoka- será mejor que te vistas, no quiero que te resfríes... –sonriendo sutilmente

Hisoka: baka... deberías preocuparte por ti que por mi...

Tsuzuki: ¿por qué me dices eso? –con los ojitos brillosos- si yo me preocupo mucho por ti...

Hisoka: baka...

Tsuzuki: buah! Hisoka eres malo conmigo...

Hisoka: urusai, baka!- mientras buscaba su ropa, pero lo único que había encontrado era su ropa interior y sus pantalones...y claro su calzado ¿dónde estaba entonces su camisa?

Tsuzuki: ¿buscas esto?- mostrándole la camisa, Hisoka intenta tomarla pero Tsuzuki no se lo permite al alejarla de su alcance...

Hisoka: ¿qué haces baka? Entrégamela...

Tsuzuki: -sacándole la lengua como si fuera un crío- no quiero, tú fuiste malo conmigo

Hisoka: -apoyando una mano sobre su frente en actitud de fastidio- no empieces, ¿quieres?

Tsuzuki: te la devuelvo con una condición... – mostrando una expresión sumamente traviesa.

Hisoka: ¿qué cosa? –arqueando una ceja obviamente intrigado con un dejo de desconfianza.

Tsuzuki: dame un beshito!

Hisoka: xD... esta bien... pero, cuando lo haga, ¿me devolverás la camisa?

Tsuzuki: si me gusta, sí...-

Hisoka: ... baka...

Hisoka esta sentado sobre el suave césped con Tsuzuki sentado sobre él tomando en cuenta no cargarse demasiado, las pupilas amatistas lo observaban ansiosamente a la vez que las pupilas verdes observaban atentamente la mirada violácea... el joven shinigami lentamente comienza a acercarse sin desviar la mirada , los pétalos seguían cayendo, cubriendo a ambos shinigamis, la respiración de Tsuzuki chocaba contra la suave piel de Hisoka sin embargo ambos mantenían aun la mirada fija, pocos milímetros los separaban, los brazos de Tsuzuki rodearon posesivamente la estrecha cintura de Hisoka, acercándolo más ...

Hisoka: no seas tan ansioso... baka- susurrando sobre los labios de Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki: -sonriendo- es tu culpa que me vuelva ansioso... –susurrando también.

Hisoka: eres un baka... – cerrando sus ojos para acabar con las distancias.

Don't be afraid to say it no estes asustado de decirlo  
Don't be afraid to say it no estes asustado de decirlo  
The words that you might tell me las palabras que puedas decrme  
Could never hurt me oh no nunca podran herirme, oh no

I've gotta feel it, I've gotta feel it he de sentirlo, he de sentirlo  
I've gotta feel it deeply, deeply boy he de sentirlo profundamente, profundamente chico  
I've gotta feel it, I've gotta feel it he de sentirlo, he de sentirlo  
And the words come tumbling from me y las palabras salen derrumbandose de mi

" y desde entonces estamos juntos... no me importa si Muraki u otro intenta separarme de Tsuzuki... no podrán porque nuestros sentimientos son más fuertes que nada y... si he de morir por él, lo haré porque prefiero morir que vivir una eternidad sin él... sin su calor, sin despertar para encontrarlo acunado sobre mi cuerpo, sin su sonrisa... sin su amor... porque así es, lo amo y sé que él también me ama... muchas veces me pregunte qué era la felicidad... y ahora puedo responder... la felicidad es... Tsuzuki".

Notas de la Autora: bien... primero que nada... sé que no quedo muy bien, pero es lo que hay no más, xD. Como ya dije éste es mi primer fic de Yami además que es el primer fic yaoi que escribo ya que siempre he escrito fics shojo (a veces hay que probar de todo, ne?) y pues bien, he de confesar que me costo, ya que mas de una vez tuve que leer todo lo que tenia para poder seguir con el hilo de la historia. Esto nació gracias a que vi un AMV de yami titulado "possession"( que pueden encontrar en y pues me encanto además que la canción que tenia de "fondo" se llamaba " possession" de Sarah McLachlan (piano version) y es hermosísima, de hecho es la primera canción que utilice en éste fic (porque utilice dos canciones en este fic) la segunda canción que utilice se llama "deeply" de la banda "boa" (la de UK, no la banda japonesa, ojo).

Está demás decir que espero gustosa comentarios o reviews constructivos...

Agradecimientos a : Sasuke-kun, oneechan y a todas las personas que dejarán un comentario a esta pobre escritora aficionada para que siga dejándose llevar por su lápiz y algún día logré escribir algo de calidad... (xD que melodramática me he puesto)

"How Long Is The Night" by Thursday

If we run far away do you think we will ever die?  
We'll throw these books in the fire  
Can you stop the train  
Cause it some delay?  
The change machine lied  
And it's too late to scream

How long is the night?  
It's never over  
The ribbon was tied  
But the card was never read  
The ribbon was crimson  
The color of the night

Can you see the handwriting on the walls  
And on the autumn leaves that fall  
"What are we gonna do?"  
The trees are giving up on us  
The needle and the thread  
Won't stitch us to the branch  
And the night never ends

I will never sleep again  
(I'll never even close my eyes)

If the sun is on its way  
Then we will never die  
And we'll follow these tracks to the sight  
Now the lungs collapse  
And the air is getting thin  
All breath expired  
Is too late to heal?

How long is the night?

It's all I ever see anymore  
But the day was so bright in the pictures  
In the photo album that you gave me  
It's all I have to live for

I'm falling down  
And you're not here to break my fall  
I shut my eyes when you're around  
I hold my breath to kill the sound of your voice  
I'm falling down.  
And you're not here to break my fall

(tema que me inspiro también aparte de ser uno de mis favs de esta banda:P)

"We'll all look the same someday   
And even now the robot starts to think  
I wonder what it dreams"

Principio del formulario


End file.
